Snowflake tattoo
by Matsi-chan
Summary: NnM AU. Young tattoo artist Rikuo gets a visit from two drunk women, demanding tattoos. What will happen next?
1. Prologue

**Hi guys! Whats up? **

**So TsuraraXRikuo isn't one of my obsessions, but i've been asked to write this by a friend. So you better appreciate it Mirianthi! Anyway, about the other story that I was writing (Prince Uchiha) I decided to stop, because I realised the story wasn't well thought through, and I couldn't continue with any of my new ideas because of what happened before. Maybe I'll start again in the future, but for now It should be considered done. **

**For Mirianthi: Maybe not what you had in mind but deal with it :D**

Damn this isn't going anywhere... Thought Rikuo, as he sat back comfortably on a chair at the corner of the shop. He glared with brown eyes at the clock hanging next to the big board filled with pictures of people showing their recently tattooed body parts.

10:30? Still? He internally groaned. These hours were the worst. He knew that his greedy boss was only staying open with the hope that a couple of drunkards in the middle of the night would decide a tattoo of their ex's name on their penis was a marvelous idea. Hey, shit happens. In the 2 years that Rikuo had these extra shifts, thrice a similar scenario had taken place. One got a tattoo of a unicorn on his face. Oh he remembered that guy well. The second one puked thirty seconds into the process and excused himself rather clumsily. The third one was the source of the penis story.

Ah, memories...

He looked up from his hands when he heard the door open, accompanied with some crazy laughing and giggling. The woman leading the small group of two, was gorgeous. Brown wavy hair went down to her waist and she was wearing a very, very nice outfit, noted Rikuo while he openly stared at her huge, bouncing breasts, not bothering with getting caught, since she was obviously drunk. He assumed she was in her late twenties. With the hand that wasn't holding a can of Heineken, she was dragging behind her another giggling woman. She was much shorter, with long black hair and a small face. Certainly not as eye-catching as the brunette.

The two women approached the bench he had gotten up and stood behind.

"Heyyyy we-I mean-she-her-tattoo..." Slurred the brunette with a stupid grin on her face.

Who would have thought... Ranted Rikuo.

"Can I see some ID Miss?" He said while eyeing the little woman on the brunettes side suspiciously. Wasn't she a minor?

They both looked at each other and he noticed the small woman's shocking yellow eyes.

"Probably contacts..."

He was distracted when they both burst out laughing hysterically.

"I told ya 'rara! You look lik'ah kid!" said the brunette while trying to calm her breath.

"Do not!" Growled the small one, though looking amused.

"Do to!"

"Kejo!"

"Aham."

Rikuo coughed. Two pairs of eyes turned to him.

"What? Ya'r bein rude!" He cocked an eyebrow.

"I need to see some ID''

"Whatevah... 'rrara where's yar ID?" Asked the brunette while poking her.

The woman apparently named mumble-mumble-rara, reached into the left pocket of her blue jeans and pulled out a simple black wallet. She dug through it and found a laminated card, somehow managing to let it fall to the ground.

"If this continues, Im going to use my needles and kill myself " Decided Rikuo.

A few moments later she emerged from under the bench with her messy hair in her face. She handed Rikuo her the card and went back to looking lost and childish.

His eyes traveled down to the information, and widened.

"She's 27?! Do baby-faces have no limits? Jesus she's three years older than me."

"Oikawa Tsurara, correct?" He asked. She nodded happily.

"Very well. Where will you be having this tattoo?"

**Ok this is just the prologue thats why its so short. I dare promise i'll upload every Saturday, and pray. **

**See you next week! (**_I hope) _

**Mats**


	2. Chapter 1: Morning after

**Yay new chapter ! Hey its still technically Saturday! **

**For Mirianthi **

The warmth surrounding me was not as comfortable as its should have been. My body ached and I could feel my shoulder blade burning. Sleepily I half-opened one eye and was greeted by Yuki, my black cat. She mewed and I cringed at the sound. I glanced around. Yes, definitely my bedroom. The wooden floor, the big windows with light blue curtains were the ones I saw every day.

I slowly sat up straight leaving the warmth of my bed behind me. My joints ached and a persistent headache pounded my head. I clumsily walked to the bathroom and opened the wooden cupboard next to my mirror for some aspirin. After a moment of searching and knocking over small bottles I reached for the white bottle labeled "Aspirin". Without bothering going to the kitchen for some clean water I swallowed it along with a gulp of tap water from the bathroom sink.

I splashed some water on my face and looked at myself in the square mirror.

I was a mess. My long black hair was tangled and smelled like smoke. My eyes had black circles under them and the red lipstick I had been wearing last night was smudged all over my jaw making me look like the Joker. All of this screamed hangover after a night out, partying. But the burn on my shoulder blade was peculiar.

I pulled off the white tank top and winced when it rubbed on the burn, creating a stinging sensation. What did I do last night?

I turned my back to the mirror and stared at my back wide-eyed. A line of individual, detailed snowflakes started from my shoulder blade next to my bra strap and went up the nape of my neck, stopping with the smallest snowflake on the back of my neck. An outraged squeak escaped my mouth.

A tattoo? A TATTOO? Im gonna kill Kejoro!

I ran back to my room and almost fell face down when I accidentally kicked the leg of my wooden desk. Grabbing my pained toes and umping with one leg to the bed I searched around for my purse and fished my cellphone out of it. I pressed number eight on my speed dial and it rang a couple of times before a groggy voice answered.

"Hello?" I recognised Kejoro. I probably woke her up. Good.

"Oh hi Kejoro!" I chirped as loudly and cheerfully I could. I heard her groan.

"Keep it down 'rara." She mumbled.

"Kejoro would you happen to recall where you took me last night?" I asked, not bothering to hide the hostility in my voice. She giggled.

"Oh yeah! You were on fire 'rara!"

"Indeed. That probably explains why I have a freaking tattoo on my shoulder!" I yelled at the phone.

"Oh yeah! The tattoo artist was totally cute!" She answered oblivious to my rant.

"I don't care about the tattoo artist! Do you know which shop we went? I don't know what I'm supposed to do with a tattoo. Classes start soon!"

"So what? Even the professor has a tattoo."

"He does?" I asked surprised. "No no back to the point. Please tell me if you remember."

"Nah, I don't." She yawned. "But they're required by law to give you a paper with the shops name, address and phone number. Search your purse I'm sure you have one. I'll search mine too."

I mentally glared at her.

"This is all your fault." She laughed.

"No honey. You were as drunk as I was."

After a quickly washing up (I didn't have a shower because i wasn't sure if the tattoo should get wet.) and a buttered toast I searched through my purse for the paper Kejo had mentioned. After some fruitless searching I gave up and was ready to call Kejoro to see if she had any luck with finding it. I went to the kitchen where I had left my phone and decided some juice would be nice before calling. I opened the fridge and reached for the bottle of orange juice that was sitting next to the mustard bottle, when something grabbed my eye. Something that didn't belong in my fridge. Or any fridge to be exact. I pair of oval glasses was sitting on top of a small stack of white and black papers. Forgetting the juice I grabbed them and sat on a chair. The thin metallic frame of the glasses was cold. I didn't wear glasses. Kejoro didn't either. Whose were they?

Putting the glasses aside I picked up the papers. The first one was a black leaflet with neon red letters on the top.

"Nura Tattoo&Piercing Studio." I smiled. Finally. I checked their address on the internet. They weren't so far from here. Only a 15 minute walk.

After putting on a black t-shirt, blue jeans and dealing with my messy hair I applied a bit of foundation under my eyes just enough to cover the black circles and outlined my eyes with black eyeliner. My daily routine. I grabbed my usual green backpack and stuffed the papers and keys in. I carefully wrapped the glasses in a kitchen towel and put them in the front pocket. with my wallet in my right pocket and my phone in my left, I walked out of the apartment, little map i had drawn in hand, hoping it would help me find the way. I walked by my usual cafe and decided to grab a black coffee for take-away. I greeted the cashier Shima, making him blush. He was also my a year below me at the university, so I saw him quite often.

I went on my way with my warm drink in hand and inhaled the hypnotizing smell of roasted coffee beans. Some of my friends could swear I was addicted.

After a couple of minutes I spotted the place and hesitantly opened the glass door. The walls were covered with boards filled with pictures of people with piercings and tattoos. A glass counter had rows and rows of weird earrings and who knows what else. Behind it was sitting a woman. She had short dark hair and a glazed gaze. Was she stoned?

Black lipstick made her lips pop on her pale face and her intense dark eyeshadow was making her eyes look even bigger. She smiled at me.

"Hello miss. My name is Yura, how can I be of service?" She sounded sleepy.

"Ehmm.. Well..." I started.

"Yes?" She asked expectantly.

"Well I think I came in here drunk last night." I confessed and blushed a bit. She gave a small laugh and looked at me knowingly.

"Piercing or tattoo?'' She asked. I looked back at her surprised. "Many people do things like that miss. Im not surprised at all." She lifted her bangs and revealed two small kanji tattoo on her left temple. I recognise the characters for goldfish. "Thats how I got this one." She explains with a laugh.

"I- I see." I reply.

"So which is it?" She asks again, letting her bangs drop.

"Oh tattoo."

"May i see it?" Though a little curious about her question I turn around and lift my shirt, exposing my back and the snowflakes. She whistled.

"Miss that looks great. Its the most awesome drunk tattoo I've ever seen. I suggest you keep it."

"Really?"

"Aham."

Its weird how this strange's woman's opinion made me change my mind about the tattoo. But her casual conversation made me feel... I don't know, daring. She had done it. Why couldn't I?

"O-Ok" I stuttered and a huge grin spread on my face. She smiled back, this time a full toothy grin.

"Excellent. I will explain to you some of the things you need to know and give you a paper that has info on taking care of it. She gave me some papers, which I suspected I had already, and she started to explain about the procedures of cleaning it and so on. In the middle of her explanation the bell ring as the door opened. She looked behind me and waved.

"Hey Rikuo! I thought you weren't coming in today!" She said in a friendly manner. I dint want to seem curious so I didn't turn back to see the person named Rikuo.

"I wasn't planning on it." A deep, displeased voice growled. "But I think I forgot my glasses here last night. Some annoying drunk chicks distracted me."

**Matsi out! See you next week! Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 2: Friends show no remorse

**So as you may have noticed I accidentally uploaded the previous chapter instead of Chapter 2 (not including prologue). My friend texted me ad was like :Hey the new chapter is identical to the last one: So I checked. It really was. I apologise for the mistake and here's the hopefully right chapter.**

"Some annoying drunk chicks distracted me."

I looked up at the man, that had just insulted me. And looked up some more. God he was tall. He had brown eyes. His face was thin and messy brown bangs fell like curtains at the side of it. The rest of his long hair was pulled back in a ponytail. Handsome I noted. His eyes met mine and he seemed to recognise me.

"Well shit." He sighed. I lifted an eyebrow. Yes I could lift a single eyebrow. A technique I perfected a long time ago.

"I apologise Miss. It was not in any way supposed to offend you." He said politely. I laughed and waved my hand in the air.

"Oh please. It's quite alright. I know its definitely true anyway." I replied. His tense figure seem to relax.

"Most people would get angry. You must be special Miss." He said laughing. I liked the was he laughed. It was warm and somewhat breathless. Then I remembered the reason he had come here for.

"Hey did you say you can't find your glasses?" He looked back puzzled. I reached back into my backpack and pulled out the towel. I unwrapped it and revealed the oval glasses.

"Are these yours?" I asked. His eyes narrowed.

"When did you get those?" Jesus was this guy bi-polar? He sounded almost hostile now.

"I'm so sorry, I was drunk and I don't know! I just found them in my fridge this morning!" i said muttered embarrassed.

Yura laughed at my comment, suddenly reminding me of her presence.

"Your fridge? Thats priceless! Come on Rikuo she brought them back! No harm done."

Rikuo sighed and cracked his neck. at the movement I saw something on the side of his neck. From the brief look I got they looked like cogwheels. Cogwheels eh? The tattoo had me intrigued. It looked like along his collarbone. But couldn't stare anymore. I've stared enough to know that he was wearing slightly ripped blue-jeans and a black long-sleeved t-shirt. Handsome indeed.

"I suppose its fine since you brought them back." He grumbled. He grabbed them from my hand and slid them on. The thin frame gave him a more serious look.

"Again, sorry for any trouble I may have caused." I said. He waved it off.

"Its ok." I smiled politely and turned my back n the two of them, not neglecting to sneak a peek at Rikuo. I would probably not see him again so better savor the moment. I walked out of the shop and the sudden cold hit me in the face, making me realise just how warm the shop had been.

"Hey Kejo." I called when I spotted her long wavy hair on a table next to the window. We had decided to meet at my usual cafe. Shima greeted me excitedly and I nodded at him. Jesus would he ever stop? I sat down opposite my best friend and she smiled at me.

"Can I see it?"

"Come on Kejo, not even a hello?" I asked teasingly. She frowned.

"Hello. Can I see it?" I laughed.

"Lets go back to my place. I'll tell you all about my little visit!"

"Tell me everything!" She squealed, her eyes gleaming mischievously while sitting on my black sofa. We had left the cafe and were now sitting comfortably in my small living room.

'Well," I started. "You want to see it first right?"

"Oh yeah! How could I forget?" She said, slapping her forehead. I turned around and did exactly what I had done twice, previously that day. With no shame now though. If one person had to identify me in case my face was completely ruined by an accident, that was Kejoro.

"Hey, it looks kind of wild and sexy! Its a nice touch miss-I-never-do-anything-stupid-honor-student." She giggled. I pouted.

"I'm not that strict!" She snorted.

"Its like you're made of ice 'rara. You now like a snow woman!"

"Thats absurd!" I retorted and took a sip from the hot peppermint tea I was holding in my hands.

"Absurd? How about Shima? He's been crushing on you for a gazillion years now and you never even glance at him! And that tall muscular guy you usually hang out with? Whats he called? Ao-something? He's following you around like a puppy! Why do you think is that!?" She took a deep breath. Kejoro really stood for her opinions, I can give her that.

"Aotabo's just my friend you know that. And Shima's just not my type at all!" I fought back. "It better than you anyways. You know how disgusting you are when you're with Kubinashi? It like a freaking soap opera." She gasped.

"How dare you insult my cute, adorable boyfriend! By the way, did I ever mention is a tiger in bed!" I rolled my eyes at her.

"Yes, you did mention. Multiple times."

"You see! I knew you liked the girly drama! You know all the details.!"

"What details? I would probably recognise him If I saw his penis from how much you've been describing it to me." Okay, maybe that was a tad bit exaggerated. She smiled broadly.

"Precisely. Anyway, tell me what happened at the shop."

"Well this stoned-looking girl Yura convinced me to keep it, and then we sat down and she explained some of the stuff I have to do to take care of it and so on. Did I mention that I found a pair of glasses in my fridge with the shop's papers this morning?" Kejo shook her head.

"Anyway I found these glasses. At the shop this guy walks in and tell Yura he couldn't find his glasses. Turns out it was the tattoo artist from last night! And I had somehow stolen his glasses. Anyway we talked for a bit and surprise, surprise he was mad when I gave them the end all went well and I left."

There was a moment of silence before Kejoro said:

"Thats all?"

"What do you mean thats all?" I asked annoyed.

"Well wasn't he handsome? I was thinking about some spark or declaration of love or something." She whined.

"Jesus Kejo. Yes he was handsome and I liked him. But thats it. I mean I'll probably never see him again." I tried to explain to my thick-headed friend.

"Buuuut... Thats boring! I know you should go back! Get his number or whatever." She said eagerly, obviously growing excited. I sighed.

"Why do you want me to start dating so much? Lat time wasn't pretty if you remember correctly. I sure as hell do." I said stiffly.

"Thats cause he was a jerk and in no universe did you two belong together! I can't understand why some people from school said you were the 'best couple ever'! She replied, mimicking the voices of our annoying girl classmates.

"You have a point." I said, sipping my tea.

"And didn't you have fun talking with this Rikuo guy?"

I though about it. His warm, contagious laugh. warm brown eyes and tall stature. Okay now I was just being shallow. Did I have fun with him? Was he nice? Interesting? Had a good sense of humor?

"Look," I said. "Physically yes. He's very much my type. But I did't really get to know him. It was only a couple of minutes." I explained.

"I see." She said skeptically. A couple of minutes passed in silence, each lost in our own thoughts, until Kejo cried something that sounded dangerously like 'eureka".

"What?" I said startled.

" 'rara I'm gonna make you meet him again even if it kills me." She stated.

"No Kejo. I've had my share of relationships for the next two years. Let me live my simple, single life for now." "But 'rara!"

"Answer is still no." I said and threw one of the small candles I had on my coffee table at her. She stopped it mid-air with her hand and threw it back at me. Of course it had to hit me in the face. She almost fell off the couch laughing.

"You annoy me you know that?" I growled.

"Sure I do 'rara. Sure I do."

**See you next Saturday! With the right chapter this time! XD **


	4. Chapter 3:Club

Rikuo PoV:

I walked out of the back room, stretching my arms, with a dazed customer following me. I mentally snorted. You were pretty brave two hours ago, but no! When he saw the needles all of his bravery went out the window. Yura was just getting ready to pierce a blondes tongue when she noticed me.

"How did it go Rikuo?" She waved at me with her free arm, while the other one still held the blondes tongue with the special tongs. She was starting to look nervous. I didn't blame her.

"Customer first Yura." I scolded.

"Yeah, yeah." She turned and finished her job, ignoring the pained yelp the blonde gave when the needle pierced her flesh. I walked to the register with the man I had just tattooed following me. I handed him the bag we had ready for people that got tattoos.

"Instructions, tips etc. All in there"

I calculated the price and he gave me the right amount. I thanked him professionally and he walked out the door. I slumped down on the chair behind the bench and sighed. I hated unoriginal tattoos with sports team logos. And of course this guy's had to be the size of both my fists put together and have color. Great.

Yura came back soon with the blonde, which silently paid and practically ran out the door. Poor girl. Yura was good at her job, but psychologically she made you feel abandoned. As if she wasn't paying attention. This wasn't a trait you wanted the person holding a needle next to your face to have. Yura sat down on the floor next to me.

"Busy day." She chirped.

"Aham."

The minutes passed in a comfortable silence. I've been friends with Yura since High school. The awkward silence phase had passed a long time ago.

"Hey Rikuo?" She asked.

"I have some news." I turned surprised at the sound of her voice.

"Good or... bad?"

"I'm not sure." This was somewhat scary. Yura never did not have an opinion on something.

"Ryuji."

My whole body tensed.

"What about him?" I asked nervously.

"He's coming here."

"What?!" I screeched in horror. The man that had been bullying Yura, both mentally and physically was coming? That man was the reason she left home at sixteen and had to live on the streets for a a year before getting back on her feet. I hadn't met him before. I hated him already.

"How did he get your number?"

She laughed half-heartedly.

"It can't be hard nowadays."

"When?"

"I wish I knew." She whispered.

"Tsurara."

"Yes Kejoro?"

"Lets go clubbing tonight." I snorted.

"How about no." I hated clubbing. And whenever Kejo wanted to go party she was usually mad about something.

"Come on!" She pleaded. We were at her apartment hanging out, enjoying our last free days of vacation.

"What happened with Kubinashi?" I asked. Didn't want to seem unfriendly but crises like this one happened all the time. Kejo got very melodramatic.

"I don't wanna talk about it." She grumbled and averted her gaze.

"Whatever. The answer is still no."

"I'll make you a deal." She said, obviously trying to tempt me.

"I'm listening."

"I'll give you the name of THAT website." My eyes widened. Was she serious? Finally? Finally?

"Are you bluffing?" I replied suspiciously.

"No. You can have it now. I know you'll keep your promise."

Must not give in, Must not give in... Ah to hell with it!

"Deal! Tell me!"

~Later~

"I can't believe it!" I said one more time.

"Told ya!" She said while trying on different outfits.

"I mean he was to much of a asshole for it to be normal but that small?" She laughed.

"So what bothers you is that Seimei's penis is small, and not that he made a porno? And a gay one for that matter?"

"Meh. I never thought he'd be hiding such a tiny secret."

"Tiny indeed"

"So, where are we going?" I asked. Kejo had finally decided a plain white tank-top and black shorts with her lovely leather boots. She had also shoved me in tight black top that left out my shoulders, showing off my tattoo. She gave me a pair of shorts identical to hers and opened the drawer marked 'rara's stuff'. I was here so often I had a drawer all to myself. From inside she threw me my striped black and white tights and I put them on and slid the shorts over them. Ι was also wearing boots like her, but mine were much shorter.

"This place called Neko. Its been very popular lately." She said.

"If you say so." She pouted.

"Come on 'rara! Lets have fun tonight!"

"Alright alright!" I said and forced a smile on my face.

"I guess it better than nothing..." she murmured.

Ten minutes later we were at the club. As Kejoro had said the place was packed. The music was in full blast and you could feel it in your bones. After a shot of tequila (It was one I swear) we separated and I walked to the dance floor. I was confident about my dancing. I had lots of experience anyways. I walked into the mass of bodies that was twisting and turning and let myself get swallowed by the crowd. I turned and I bent and I flipped around madly not caring about any looks i might have gotten. I was having a blast with being out of control when a hand grabbed my shoulder. At first I thought it was Kejo but then realised it was too big to be hers. I turned to see the long brown hair I had seen twice before.

He yelled over the music. I smiled and nodded, thinking it was an appropriate response considering that I hadn't heard shit of what he just said. He said something again and I nodded, starting to feel awkward. He smiled and caught my hand, dragging me towards the bar. I didn't resist. I was getting tired of dancing anyway. He said something to the bartender and a moment later he was holding to bottles of beer. He bent his head towards the door with the exit sign over it and I followed him outside. The sudden lack of volume almost hurt my ears.

"You didn't hear a thing I said did you?" He asked and handed me one of the bottles. I laughed.

"Nope"

"I said fancy meeting you here."

"Ah yes indeed. Fancy meeting you here too Rikuo."

He sat down on the bench and sat next to him. He was wearing grey sweatpants and a black t-shirt. He looked nice in more casual clothes.

"So what are you doing here? Came to drink down your sorrows?" I asked jokingly.

"Something like that." He agreed.

A few minutes of silence went by, only interrupted with the sound of our occasional sip.

"Hey Tsurara." He finally said.

"Hmmm."

"Do you think you could befriend Yura?" I looked back questioningly.

"She's been going through a hard time lately and it would be nice for her to have a female friend. She mostly hangs out with males." He explained.

"Why me?"

"I think you really hit it off the other day."

I thought about it. Yura was nice and calm. It was relaxing to talk to her.

"I suppose I can." I replied with a small smile. His eyes lit up. For a second he looked like a teenager.

"Really?! Thats awesome! Thanks Tsurara! She's having a party at her house next Saturday." He looked in his pockets and pulled out a small pencil a crumbled piece of paper, and scribbled something on it.

"Eight o'clock. Be there eh?" He said and handed me the paper with the address written on it. I nodded.

"Thanks again!"

"Its my pleasure."

"See you there!"

"You will."

He got up and walked back into the club. I decided it was time to go home. I texted Kejo to let her know and turned to walk towards my apartment


	5. Chapter 4: Common interest

Tsurara PoV

I was walking next to Kejo. The clouds in the sky wouldn't let the sun peek through. I checked the time on my phone.

"7:46..." I whined.

"I know 'rara." answered an also sleep deprived Kejo. "You told me it was 7:41 five minutes ago. I know its early and you're not a morning person. But its the first day of class! Come on! Don't waste all your time being negative.'' I had stopped listening after 'five minutes ago'.

"But Kejo!"

"Shush 'rara." I rolled my eyes. I felt like shit. My brain was crawling and I my body demanded I sit down on the cold ground and hibernate immediately. But I had to go to make something of this year, and skipping the first day of class wouldn't be the wisest of starts. I heard Kejo yawn.

"So anyway," She changed the subject. "What're you doing for your date tonight?"

I groaned.

"Its not a date! Just two people that share some interests meeting and going to the movies." I explained for the hundredth time.

"Yeah, no. So about the date, you never actually told me how it happened."

"Yes I did. Five times.''

"I know I just like hearing it! Again!'' She commanded. A sigh escaped my lips.

"Very well. Last time you hear me?"

_FLASHBACK_SATURDAY NIGHT_

"TSURARA?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Yelled a cheerful Yura over the booming music.

"I WAS INVITED!" I yell back.

"COME IN!" She replied and grabbed my arm, pulling me in her apartment.

People I didn't know were dancing, drinking and some were also dry-humping each-other, I noticed. Classy.

I chatted with Yura for a while, but it was obvious she wanted to go to the dance floor (a.k.a the hallway, living room and bathroom) so I went and sat down on a sofa. I sipped some of the beer someone has handed me. II thought that might not have been a good idea. What if someone had roofied it? I shrugged my shoulders and gulped down another mouthful. I'm going down with pride.

After a couple of minutes I got bored and decided dancing wasn't such a bad idea. I got up started moving to the unfamiliar sounds of the rock band that were coming form the big speakers. I didn't really dance in general so two times in a week was a rare occurrence. I twirled around like at the club and had fun. Suddenly I hit a wall and I started giggling. I was very small and light, and honestly I had no idea how I went from my first beer to my sixth. Thank god I was only tipsy. I walked back to the sofa and sat down. I pulled my phone from my backpack that I had left behind the sofa hidden and checked the time. 9:40. And I was already exhausted. Well Yura didn't seem too interested in me at the moment since a woman with brown hair, dressed in a similar manner as her was currently tongue-fucking her mouth. Jeez alcohol made me vile.

I was getting ready to leave when something blocked the light I was using to search for my car keys.

"Didn't think you'd show." I looked up at the owner of the voice.

"Rikuo! Sup?!" I asked happily.

"Sup?"'

"Yeah sorry for that." I apologised. "I'm a bit tipsy." He laughed.

"Don't worry about it."

I stared at him up and down. White shirt and a green leather jacket. The same black combat boots as before and black jeans. Not bad. Supposedly, while I was busy being a man and checking him out he had talked to me like a normal human would.

"Sorry what did you say?"

"Can I sit?" He asked again and pointed at the empty cushion next to me.

"Sure." I replied.

He sat. We both kept silent.

"So," he said finally. "How do you like the place?"

"A bit to crowded for my taste."

"Agreed."

Silence again. I really wanted to leave. Suddenly he said:

"Hey, have you ever watched a Miyazaki movie?"

_FLASHBACK END_

"And that when the silence ended. We just kept talking and we figured out we have so many things in common!" I resulted.

"And what are you gonna watch tonight on your date?" Kejo asked.

"On our not-date we're gonna watch a screening of Spirited away."

"Haven't you seen that movie a gazillion times?"

"Whats your point exactly?''

"Whatever."

Rikuo PoV

"So on your date tonight-"

"OMYGOD Yura! Not again! It's not a date!"

It was early afternoon and I was sitting with Yura at the shop.

"What are you gonna wear?"

"Its not a date it doesn't matter what I wear." I replied frustrated. This has been going on for an hour now and I was sick of it.

"But she's expecting something! I'm sure of it."

"She's not like that. She's smart, you know she's doing English Literature? And we like the same things and she's nice and she has a pleasant smile and-" I stopped myself. Yura was looking at me as if she had just struck gold.

"Jesus you're so smitten with her! You have a high-school girl crush on Tsurara! Oh Rikuo! That is absolutely adwowable!"

'Oh shut up!" I screeched. I didn't blush. I swear.

Yeah I got kind of lazy with this chapter. I didn't even read it after writing it, I might do it later and fix some things. (Or so she said)


	6. Chapter 5: Engrossed

Hi guys. Sorry for not posting last week, I had some friends over at my place and got distracted.

Tsurara looked up from the book she was so engrossed with. The knock on her door had startled her. Her golden eyes glanced up at the clock on her wall and she shrieked. She jumped up and placed the book on the sturdy wooden coffee table.

Im fucked! She thought.

"Coming!" She yelled to the door as she ran to the opposite direction, towards her bedroom.

The person standing outside her door was Nura Rikuo. Despite looking forward to their platonic (As she liked to refer to it) hanging out/meeting she had gotten so into the book her favorite professor had handed her she totally lost track of time. And thats why she was in such a hurry to get out of the bath towel she'd been lazing around with and into something more presentable. While she was shoving her legs in a pair of black shorts she heard a faint shout.

"Tsurara? You okay in there?"

"Yeah! Sorry coming!" She yelled back

She threw on a huge black and white t-shirt with stripes she had for sleeping and quickly walked to the door. She just hoped Rikuo would be okay with waiting for a couple of minutes for her to actually dress properly. She wasn't even wearing a bra for Christ's sake.

The door finally opened after a couple of minutes of waiting.

"Sorry to keep you!" chirped Tsurara from the door that was now open wide. He didn't answer. He was too busy looking at her up and down. The tight, black pair of shorts left almost all of her legs bare. Her legs weren't very long. But they were as white as snow and t-shirt that was obviously too big for her had slipped from her right shoulder and let her prominent collarbone show. Despite looking somewhat young she has a bizarre feminine allure, Thought Rikuo.

"Rikuo?" Her concerned voice brought him out of his semi-daze.

"Ah yeah sorry." He answered and rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. "You ready to go?" He noticed a weird, almost longing she gave her apartment and wondered what that was about.

"Yeah I'm all set." she sighed. Was she tired? She didn't look tired. Just a bit hesitant. Maybe she was a shy person in general thought Rikuo.

Just great. You go Tsurara! First time alone with a potential good friend and you leave home without a bra. She mentally scolded herself. What if he accidentally grabs your boobs EH? EH?.

It took her a couple of seconds to realise how ridiculous she sounded and dismissed the idea, while she walked alongside him towards his car. They had agreed on taking on car so they wouldn't waste money. Tsurara might be older than the man but she was still a student. She couldn't afford to be totally relaxed with her expenses.

"So how was your first day of class?" Rikuo asked, trying to break the silence.

"It was nice." She assured him. "I have this awesome professor. She gave me a book that is unbelievably interesting."

"What's it about?" He asked. By now they were next to his inexpensive car and were sliding on the seats.

"About the progress of politics from half a century ago to now." She answered.

"So it didn't have anything to do with your actual course?"

"No no its just pleasure reading." He chuckled.

"You're weird Tsurara."

"Am not!" She grinned.

"Yeah keep telling that to yourself."

A couple of minutes passed in silence, but it was a more comfortable, homely one, not like before. During this silence it was Tsuraras turn to be the creep and check Rikuo out since he had his eyes on the road. ( Authors note: You see children, even if there is a perfectly fuckable loli beside you you must always watch the road.)

He was wearing dark green shorts and a pair of red converse. Also sleeveless blue shirt that made it possible for her to see almost all of his neck/shoulder/back tattoo. The cogs she had seen before moved down towards his shoulder blade and managed to fade out in a calm way to let the other, asian looking ink take over. The elegant swirls and faces adorned his back and made him look wilder.

"We're here!" He exclaimed suddenly and stopped the car. Tsuraras face was now sporting a silly smile.

"Awesome! It's been some time since I've seen Spirited Away!" She said excitedly. He grinned foolishly with her.

"Right on sister!" He said and extended his hand to her as she raised her own, much smaller one and high-fived him.

"I should warn you!" She said. " I always cry."

"Bitch you haven't seen crying." Was his only reply.

I tried 3rd person writing. I don't know if I like it. Feel free to comment on what you prefer! ^_


	7. Chapter 6: Shoujo bubbles

It was a silent, cool night. At around 10 pm a voice broke the silence.

"That was epic!"

A crowd was coming out of the movie theatre. Rikuo was stretching his arms above his head and laughing at Tsurara's comment.

"Like you didn't know!" He teased.

"Look who's talking! You actually cried!"

"More like some manly tears escaped my eyes in a quest for freedom!" growled Rikuo playfully. Tsurara smirked, completely ignoring his attempt at a joke.

"I wouldn't have thought you'd be such a romantic Rikuo."

"Oh, Shut up.''

Tsurara was happy. The movie had been awesome (of course), and she had fun quoting the characters with Rikuo, as silently as they could, despite getting a couple of angry "shh's" at some point.

All their previous awkwardness was replaced by giggles and non-stop talking.

"So whatcha wanna eat?" Rikuo asked.

As much as he was concerned the night was going awfully well. Tsurara was easy to talk to and could pass up for a teenager which meant he could buy her a children's ticket and proceed to make fun of her. (A/N: Mirianthi you know who I'm talking about) She had whined about it but she let it slide in the end.

"I want some of those buns Chihiro was eating!" She said excitedly.

"I've been searching for those my entire life." Replied Rikuo and dramatically pretended to wipe a tear from his eye.

"Me too!" Laughed Tsurara. It was nice how comfortable she felt talking with the man.

"There's a nice sushi place a ten minute walk from here." Provided Rikuo. Rikuo saw her eyes sparkle at the thought.

"Sounds like a plan! Its been a while since I've had sushi!"

"Awesome. I'll lead the way."

"Oh you're so manly!" chuckled Tsurara.

They were both lost in their own little care-free bubble as they walked towards the sushi restaurant. The lights of the cars and lampposts illuminated the streets beautifully and the occasional music leaking out from a restaurant or a night club gave a very lively feeling to them both. Eventually they reached the restaurant called Nori (As the plain white sign hanged over the door said) and walked inside. The chose a table near the window and sat down. Tsurara took her time looking around. It was nice. Deep green tiles on the floor and wooden tables with chairs of the same material were spread around the small space. Almost every single one of them was occupied.

"Are you sure its ok for us to be here? This place seems popular maybe we should have asked first?" She asked.

"Nah I know the manager. We used to live together." As soon as he finished talking a waitress walked over. She was blond with lots of make up and retarded smile.

"Im sorry Sir," She purred, completely ignoring Tsurara. "I'm afraid you must have a reservation to sit here."

"Please tell your manager that Nura Rikuo wants a table." He relied, giving her nothing but a sideways glance.

"Ehhh... O-kay sir..." Sighed the disappointed waitress and turned around. A few moments later a man came out from the door she had entered. He was tall with black wavy hair that barely reached the nape of his neck and had a crazy gleam in his eye. One of those gleams that either say "Hey I am an extremely interesting person" or "Run for you lives and the innocence of your children." Or both, decided Tsurara.

"Rikuo! How's it going man!?" He asked as soon as he reached our table. Without giving Rikuo a chance to answer he continued talking.

"Oh another girl Rikuo! You're so naughty. what happened to the last one? Got sick of your annoying jokes? Speaking of getting sick did you hear? Maki's mum is in the hospital! And Torii and her mum went to visit her and they bought flowers from that flower shop next to your shop and they wanted to come in and say hi but they were on a hurry and almost missed the bus like my sister did this morning which was very annoying since I had to drive her to school and I came in late and some papers I had to sign were still not here and then this old woman came and complained that her fish was raw and I tried to tell her thats how its supposed to be and then you came with your new date. Whats her name by the way?" He took a deep breath to replenish his air supply.

This was going to be a long dinner


	8. Chapter 7: Makeovers

Surprisingly it didn't take long for Kyotsugu ( Tsurara was informed of his name after he described his childhood dream car in detail) to end his conversational monologue. Despite Rikuo assuring her that they had gotten lucky with the seven minute talk, she was beyond irritated.

I mean, who does that? She thought.

Finally he walked back to his office and the blonde waitress came back.

"So can I take your orders?" She asked mincingly and bended down slightly showing them/him a quite exposed cleavage. Rikuo didn't seem to mind the action, on the contrary, he stared openly. Tsurara sighed inwardly. Men. She, eager to get rid of the pair of giant boobs ordered and waved her off.

"Are all men obsessed with women who have big tits?" She asked Rikuo, curious. Her

A cup had always been a bit of a complex of hers.

"Not all." He admitted, and then gave her an obnoxious grin. "But most."

"You're terrible." She whined and crossed her arms in front of her chest protectively.

"Oh don't be like that Tsurara! If its any consolation I think small boobs have their merits."

"Yeah like what?"

"well lets see... they won't get saggy as you grow old." He offered. She thought about it seriously. Rikuo thought it was kind of adorable.

"Thats true..."

"You see! All is well." She sighed.

They were interrupted when the waitress came over with two glasses of water. She left them on the table and turned around to leave, without forgetting to place a lingering stare on Rikuo. Slut.

"So how was your first week of school?" He asked distracting her from her from her moody thoughts.

"Oh it was okay. I'm still in transition I suppose." She answered. And it was true. She had always had a hard time waking up in the morning. And for some reason she had agreed to take part in a research that consisted of a test. A two day test. She had to wake up at six a.m. She wasn't looking forward to next weekend. She explained all of this with an annoyed look on her face.

"Why did you accept?" He asked, chuckling at her torment.

"This really handsome guy was asking the other literature majors and when he asked me I got distracted by his shiny face." She confessed.

What?

Rikuo burst out laughing. Some people from the other tables turned and gave them strange looks.

"Hey!" whispered Tsurara uncomfortably. "Not so loudly!" It took him at least thirty seconds to be able to tone it down completely.

"Im sorry," He said his shoulders still having slight laughter spasms. "But that sounded too damn girly." Tsurara pouted.

"Girly my ass."

"Oh its girly alright." "Listen you punk-"

Their bickering was cut short when their sushi platter was placed on the table, by none other than the blonde. She also left a bottle on the table, and from what Tsurara could fathom, it was sake.

"Ehmm.." She started. "We didn't order sake." The waitress giggled annoyingly and waved her hand dissuasively.

"Compliments of the manager." she said, and walked off. The duo looked at each other.

"It couldn't hurt..." Started Rikuo.

"Just a tad, you know a little bit..."

"Oh fuck it!" They said in unison and laughed as Tsurara snatched the bottle and poured some in her glass. She did the same for Rikuo and they raised their glasses towards each other.

"To alcohol!" Cried Rikuo.

"To the manager!" Followed Tsurara, and then they both downed their glasses.

2 HOURS LATER.

Psychotic laughter rippled through the air making heads turn as what appeared to be a young couple walked together in the busiest street in the city. After finishing their first bottle they had ordered another one. And another one. And a person with Tsurara's stature could only take this much...

"Hey 'rara?" said Rikuo while holding her close to him, protecting her from her own drunken clumsiness.

"Ya?"

"Wanna go dye your hair?" Tsurara looked at him with big, confused eyes.

"Why?" She slurred.

"I think you'll look nice with some highlights riiiiight... here" He said and raised his arm to make a circular motion on the top of the black-haired girls head. She giggled. Her foggy brain had somewhat considered him sober - no, more like sober-er than her- and it would appear that he was, maybe not as bad off as her, but bad off enough.

"I dunooo..."

"Come on! It will look awesome!"

"Ya really think so?" she murmured.

"Aham"

For a second she seemed to question his honesty, but the she gave up.

"Why the hell not!" She finally said, after deciding she wouldn't think about it anymore. "Awesome!" He grinned sheepishly. "Lets go buy stuff from the 24-hour store."

"Kayyyy..."

They stumbled up the street until they reached the store and walked inside. The cashier gave them a suspicious glance. Upon seeing that, Rikuo bent over and whispered in Tsurara's ear.

"Try to seem less intoxicated." His only response was a burst of giggles.

"You use big words Rikuo!"

Yup this wan't going anywhere.

They walked past the soaps and found the hair product aisle.

"Bleach, bleach..." Muttered Rikuo to himself as Tsurara watched attentively.

"A-ha!" He cried victoriously and reached for a neon pink box from on of the top shelves. Suddenly Tsurara grabbed his arm and started pulling it like a little child.

"Rikuooooo... I don't wanna have pink hair!"

"Relax, its just the bleach! The bleach!" He scolded his shorter companion.

"Oh." She said and started giggling again."

He was getting ready to actually pick the box up, when she yanked at his other arm again.

"Is it like, pink bleach?" She asked truly curious. The taller man sighed.

"No 'rara its white."

"Kay."

He finally grabbed the rectangular piece of cardboard and gave it to Tsurara to hold.

"So what color do you want?" he asked.

When they reached the shelve filled with brightly colored boxes,very similar to the pink one, he stopped.

"Indigo" She cried happily

"Indigo eh?" He looked at the boxes again and chose an azure colored one, since it was the closest they had to her decision.

"Yay!" She yelled excitedly.

"Lets pay and go dye some hair!"

'Rikuoooo..."

"Yes 'rara?"

"How much more?"

"Give it a few more minutes."

They were sitting in Tsurara's small living room, watching some random movie that was playing on TV. The top of Tsurara's hair looked like a disco ball, since a surprisingly skilled Rikuo had used aluminum foil to contain the strands of bleached hair that were now being dyed azure. Besides this peculiar setting another thing was different. Rikuo's brown-black hair was no longer long.

They had gotten a taxi to go home and when Rikuo accidentally closed his low ponytail in the vehicle's door. He had then decided it was time to say goodbye.

As soon as they entered Tsurara's apartment, she had helped him braid it, and then cut it off at the end of his neck. He didn't regret it. Or he was too sleepy to care. For now.

"Hey 'rara?"

"Hm?"

"Mind if I stay here tonight? Its really late and i'm out of cash." She looked at him with a very serious gleam in her eye.

"Are you a rapist?"

"What?" "A rapist!"

"emmm... no?"

"Sure you can stay over. The couch isn't half bad."

"O-key... 'rara I think you're done now. Go throw the foil out and have a good shower.

"Kay!" She sang and got up. "When im done feel free to use it.''

"Thanks."

Rikuo sighed. Tomorrow is going to be a long morning.

I made a quick fanart of Rikuo and Tsurara walking with their new makeovers. XD I'll post it on my DA (Deviantart) account Angelikithekhraddict soon


End file.
